New Friends Come in Small Packages
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: Ally meets Grey Matter, when she is looking for her pencils she left behind. Rated K plus for one character getting scared by another character. Major tickles.


(Today, Ally meets Grey Matter. After hearing the great comments from my other story, "Moments with Sparklings", I thought I would give you guys a treat for liking and commenting my stories. I really have blossomed here on . Thank you everybody, including my friends GoldGaurdian2418 and newbienovelistRD, this is dedicated to you two. **Warning-**Rated K plus for one character being scared. Ally belongs to me. Ben 10, Four Arms and Grey Matter belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. The Grant Manison and Rachel Jocklin belong to GoldGaurdian2418. **Disclaimer:** Frozen belongs to the Walt Disney Animation Studios. The following scene with the stuffed animals being tossed at Grey Matter was inspired by "The Princess and The Frog". The Princess and The Frog belongs to the Walt Disney Animation Studios.)

* * *

**New Friends Come in Small Packages**

* * *

Ally was busy packing up her pajamas, toothbrush and a collection of movies, because she had such an excellent weekend at school, having had no problem with the school bullies and getting an A+ in her science project, she was rewarded with a sleepover at her cousin Rachel's house at the Grant Mansion. Ally was super excited to be seeing her adopted cousin and her alien friends. She had met several of them during the last month and had charmed her way into their hearts, almost as if she was one of their own kind.

After picking out the movies she wanted to bring and picking out her favorite pajamas, Ally sayed goodbye to her parents and walked her way to the mansion.

After hearing the door bell ring for a moment, Rachel went to answer the door and was greeted with a hug by her little cousin, Ally.

"Hey there, honey. Are you ready for the sleepover tonight?" Rachel asked as she ruffled Ally's long black hair.

"You bet I am, Rach. I got everything we need. I have some movies, some popcorn, candy, and pajamas, the works." Ally exclaimed happily as she unzipped her backpack and unload some of her movies and a bag of popcorn. Rachel smiled as she helped out with Ally in unpacking and brought some of the goodies into the kitchen. Ally looked around and noticed that some of the aliens weren't around.

"Hey, Rachel, where is everybody?" Ally asked.

"Oh, the others were called to help with the Plumbers, but they will be back in just about an hour or so. Don't worry, I am sure they would never want to miss out the sleepover." Rachel smiled as she patted Ally's head in comfort. This seemed to work, but then she remembered something. "Oh, you know what, I think I found the pencils you were missing the other day. I have them up in my bedroom right on the bed, why don't you go get them while I choose the main dish for dinner." Rachel suggested, and she was right about the pencils. Ally had accidentally left her pencils she used for drawing an art sketch at school and in her rush to get home she forgot to take them home.

"Great, I've been looking for those all over my house. Thanks Rachel!" Ally shouted as she ran up the stairs to Rachel's room, leaving the 20-year-old shaking her head in amusement.

As Ally went inside the bedroom belonging to Rachel, she went to the bed covers to see if the pencils were still there, but to her disbelief, they weren't there. "Now why would Rachel lie about having my pencils in her room? She never lies to me, she is too sweet." Ally said to herself. "Hey, maybe she put them in my bedroom and forgot."

Closing the door and heading to her room, Ally came inside looked over to her left side of the room, where her queen-sized bed, clothes drawer, and closet were. "Hmm, where could those pencils be?"

"Looking for these? I was just borrowing them." Said a high-pitched voice, catching Ally off-guard, spooked.

"Who...Who said that?" She asked fearfully.

"I did. Turn around." Said the voice again. Ally turned around and looked to where the sound was, but she was looking at the wall instead. "Down here." Looking down, Ally shrieked in fear and backed up fast into the bookcase that was filled with a couple books, but mostly had some stuffed animals. As she hit the bookcase hard, the toys and books landed on her and she collapsed under the weight.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Are you alright?" Said the voice, and as Ally scrambled out of the pile of toys, she saw a tiny creature with large green eyes much like a frogs eyes, grey body, and it wore a white and black uniform of some sort, and it was holding her pencil in one hand.

"AHHHHHH! Mouse! AHHH" Ally screamed. Picking up a teddy bear and flinging it at the creature coming to her, but he hoped away.

"Hey, take it easy, I am not going to hurt, Hey stop it!" He yelped as a stuffed moose nearly hit him. "Calm down, I am not a mouse... **PUT..THE MONKEY..DOWN**."He pointed with the moose's stuffed foot, but the stuffed monkey hit him and he was stuck underneath the big ball of fluff.

"HELP, AAAAHHHHHH!" Ally screamed her way out of the room, the little grey creature running behind her. "Wait up, Come back. I am not a mouse!"

Meanwhile in the middle of the hallway, Four Arms was on his way to work out when he felt something slam into his stomach, sending him to the ground. As he looked up to see what bumped into him, he was surprised to see it was his surrogate little cousin, Ally, and she had a look of fear in her face. She didn't look scared, she sounded scared as she sped through what she was saying, almost in fast motion. Four Arms, hardly understanding what the girl was saying due to her talking so quickly, used one of his hands to gently hold her mouth closed. "Whoa, calm down. You talk almost as fast as XLR8 can run. Tell me what's wrong, slowly."

Ally took a deep breath and explained why she ran into him. "I was looking for my pencils in my bedroom, the ones I lost. Then I heard this small, squeaky voice and I turned around I saw this tiny mouse-like creature with big eyes and sharp teeth. I thought he was going to bite me with those teeth of his."

"Bite you? I was only going to give your pencil back." Said the same voice from before and Ally screamed and wrapped her arms around Four Arms' in fear. Four Arms looked and saw what had scared her and smiled and chuckled.

"That's what scared you? That little guy isn't going to bite you. He is a friend." He grinned as he rubbed Ally's back and she turned to see the creature coming over to them, less afraid now that Four Arms said the thing was a friend.

"Hi, I'm Grey Matter. What's your name?" Grey Matter waved to Ally with a soft smile.

"Uhh, Ally. Ally Drewood."

Grey Matter held out the pencil he had in his hand so Ally could take it. "I'm sorry about taking your pencils. I had no idea they belonged to you. I was busy with a project of mine and I didn't have anything to write with." He blushed a little, and Ally thought he looked cute.

"That's fine. And I'm sorry I got scared of you, you just caught me by surprise." She apologised. "I haven't seen you around."

"I was discovered by Rachel when I saved her from the Forever Knights." He explained.

"You saved her? But your so small." Ally said confusingly. Grey Matter only smiled. "I may look small, but I can hold my own against a few Knights."

"How, by stamping on their feet until they screamed?" Ally joked, and Grey Matter suddenly got an idea.

"Hey, Big Red, hold her down. 'Stamping on their feet' huh?" Grey matter ordered and Ally suddenly found herself pinned to the floor with her arms held up by Four Arms' first set of arms, and he had a wicked smile on his face that got Ally worried.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Ally asked but then she felt the small body of Grey Matter crawl onto her stomach and Ally was then reduced to a pile of hysterical laughter as Grey Matter started to tickle her.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA, HEY, KNOCK IT OFF! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA. That tickles." Ally giggled as the fingers of the alien grabbed, pulled, poked and wiggled into her soft, belly.

"Tickle tickle tickle tickle!, That's for calling me a mouse earlier."Grey Matter teased as he tickled Ally faster and faster, making Ally squirm and guffaw in total hopelessness.

"I'm sorry, Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, Aw, stop it, You're tickling me too much. I'm ticklish there!" Ally continued to giggle as Grey Matter began tickling her belly button.

"Here, let me help out there, little buddy." Four Arms laughed and Ally was soon screaming with loud laughter as she felt Four Arms second pair of hands tickling her armpits.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHAAAAAA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA, NO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO, FOUR ARMS, NO. DON'T TICKLE ME-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE. HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA, IT TICKLES SO MUCH, NO MORE, NO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO. AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAA!" Ally screamed as the big, red fingers squeezed, tweaked, and wiggled hardly into her armpits.

"Cootchie cootchie cootchie cootchie cootchie cootchie coo!" Four Arms chuckled evilly, as he watched Ally squirming around and laughing like a hyena.

"Do you give up, now, Ally?" Grey Matter asked, blowing a tiny raspberry into her belly.

"HA-HA-HA-HA, I GIVE UP!" Ally cried out and to her relief they two aliens stopped and Ally lay on the floor gasping for air.

"Whew! That wasn't expected, but I like you." Ally smiled, no longer breathing hard and hugged the tiny alien and Grey Matter hugged her face.

"Come on, let's head downstairs and show Rachel your new friend." Four Arms chuckled as he picked up Ally and tossed her on his shoulders, giving her a ride. Ally decided to put Grey Matter on her head so he could experience what she was.

"By the way, Grey Matter, what were you doing with those pencils of mine?" Ally asked.

"Well, I am busy with a blue print on a tree house I'm building outside the mansion, it's a surprise present for Rachel..." Grey Matter relied but then whispered, "Just don't tell her, okay?"

"Don't worry, I won't." Ally smiled. As for the remainder of the night, the other aliens arrived just in time for a dinner of deep-fried turkey, baked potatoes and brocoli. After everybody was finished, they all huddled to watch one of Ally's movies she brought over, "Frozen". After the movie was over, everybody went to their rooms to sleep, and Ally had Grey Matter sleeping with her, right on her side as they fell into a deep, and happy sleep.

* * *

***Authors Note***

**(Et voilà, how was my story with Ally and Grey Matter? Leave a comment if you liked it.)**


End file.
